Blood moon
by eliashoughton2814
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are forced to work together to determine the future of the leaf village. A 5 part fic. starts at squad selection and ends in the shippuden series. story fallows closly to legend of the dragoon. No characters from game are mentioned.
1. Chapter 1: Squads

Blood Moon

Chapter 1: Squads

It started as any normal day at the academy. The leaf nin all present including the normally missing Naruto. The one person missing was the Iruka sensei. In his place was a large poster board with the bold words SQUAD ASSIGNMENT. The leaf nin waited patiently for their absent sensei. An hour passed.

"AHHHH WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" screamed the orange clad ninja as he rose from his seat effectively hitting Choji's foot.

"Naruto, will you just shut up?!" Choji yelled upset about his hurt foot. Choji silently swore a pact to get revenge for his injured foot.

Finally Sasuke stood and walked up to the poster, searching for his name. Naruto fallowed only to find his worse fear to have come true. Next to his name it read:

SQUAD 8: NARUTO UZUMAKI, SASUKE UCHIHA, HINATA HYUGA.

MEDICAL NIN: SAKURA HARUNO. SQUAD CAPTAINS KAKASHI HATAKE, KURENAI YUHI.

Naruto was devastated, he'd get to be on Sakura's team but he'd have to be on Sasuke's as well. Hinata couldn't have been happier. She got to be on Naruto's team. Maybe they would finally be close. Sasuke didn't care much who was on what team just as long as they would stay out of his way. Sakura was both happy and annoyed. She was on Sasuke's team but she had to put up with that annoying baka Naruto. But even more she was worried; she didn't know any medical jutsu!

From the shadow's a blonde haired foreigner watched four nin. More specifically she watched the blonde hyper ninja in the orange jacket. _So that's Naruto huh? Interesting._

Author's notes: this is the first story that I've published and I am in need for a beta. If anyone's willing to help me there please contact me via email. My email is . Also the chapters will get longer this one is one I'm putting out late and I'm getting tired.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way, shape or form. Masashi Kishimoto is the proud author of the Naruto series and deserves much praise.


	2. Chapter 2:Chiyoko

Chapter 2: Chiyoko

The squads captains slowly came to pick them all up. Team after team left but one remained, squad 8. Naruto's annoyance towards his senseis grew rapidly.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! WHY WON'T THEY GET HERE ALREADY?!" he yelled shaking his clenched fist in the air rapidly.

"Shut up you dork." Sasuke muttered as he began to rest his head on his arms, but to his annoyance Sakura started talking to him a mile a minute. He couldn't even understand what was coming out of her mouth. All he caught was something about agreeing with him.

Naruto, deflated by being told to shut up, moved to talk to someone, but the only other person there was Hinata Hyuga. Hinata had always seemed odd to him. He'd notice her watching him train but when he'd turn to invite her to join she would just squeak loudly and hide. This would happen for days and Naruto eventually just stopped trying. Oh well he might as well try again.

"Hey Hinata how ya doing?" he asked as he walked towards her. She saw this, panicked and fainted. Naruto, being the genius he is, freaked out and assumed she was dead.

"GAHHH" he yelled freaked out that some how his talking to her killed her.

"What are you yelling about now you moron?" Sakura questioned.

"Hinata like died!!" he yelled in response.

"What?!" she yelled as she ran back to see what was wrong. She checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned to glare at Naruto.

"You baka she's just fainted, she'll be fine." She muttered as she returned to Sasuke only to find him asleep. After another sigh she simply copied his idea and got some sleep. It was now past 11pm.

Naruto, being the only one left awake, was the first to notice the teen. A blonde girl maybe 17 years old walked into the room. She wore slightly torn green jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and black gloves. Her hair was as blonde as Naruto's but went all the down to the middle of her back. On the side of her jeans she wore a combat knife for quick use. She looked around the room then to the only conscious person in the room besides herself.

"Hiya what are ya'll doin' here so late?" she asked in a foreign accent he didn't recognize.

"Our senseis still haven't shown up so we've been waiting here since around 8 am for them to show up."

"Wha???????? Kid its past midnight! Ya'll need to get home!"

"What? But it's only 10!"

"This clocks off by three hours! It's 1 am not 10pm!"

"Doesn't matter we gotta wait here till they show up." Then the blonde girl got quiet and placed her hand on her chin, as if she was considering her options.

"Well then at least le' me wait here with ya" Naruto gave her a strange look, then look down at his hands.

"Fine…."

"So what's your name kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"And the rest of them?"

"The pink haired girl's name is Sakura Haruno. The girl next me is Hinata Hyuga. That guy other there is Sasuke Uchiha." He said pointing to each one as he listed there names.

"Alrigh' mah names Chiyoko. Nice to meet you Naruto." She said as she raised her hand for him to shake it.

"Heh same here Chiyoko" he said as he high fived the hand instead. The two got to know one another for the next hour or so. Chiyoko was an orphan like Naruto but she knew her parent's very well she comes from a shop keeper family that sold ninja relics and magic weapons. The outfit she wore was designed for stealth. Naruto said the about his jacket which caused her to start laughing historically. When he questioned why she simply stated "orange is the opposite of stealthy." The two talked for maybe an hour but eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Kakashi, who had been waiting at the training ground with Kurenai, began to wonder where his new students were.

"Kakashi did you tell them to meet us here yesterday?" Kurenai asked. It then clicked in Kakashi's head. _I forgot to meet them yesterday!!_

He stormed off to the academy to see if they were still there. Kurenai just put her hand on her face and pitied herself for having a partner who could be so forgetful.

Authors notes: I decided to add the second chapter sooner then I planned because I don't feel the first gave you enough to decide if you'd like it or not. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I already said my disclaimer in chapter one so I'm not gonna repeat it.


	3. Chapter 3:Bells

Chapter 3: Bell

After retrieving the students and explaining why he didn't show up (midnight release of the next make out paradise) Kakashi lead them to the training ground. Chiyoko fallowed them claiming to have taken a liking to the kids.

Kurenai waited impatiently for the fool to return with the students. She spotted him running at full speed with the nin fallowing as fast as they could. _Finally! How long does it take to pick up some kids!_

"What took you so long Kakashi?!" she yelled at him.

"It's only been 10 minutes!" he retorted as he reached the tree stump she was sitting on, Naruto and the others closely behind him. Each of the leaf nin and Chiyoko took a seat in front of the sensei's.

"Alrighty lets make sure your all here. Sakura Haruno.

"Here."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here!"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Here…"

"Alright since we're all- wait two, three, four….. We have one extra. Who are you?"

"Chiyoko Fukui at your serves!" she yelled saluting Kurenai.

"Uhuh well you shouldn't be-"

"Come on Chiyoko is cool!" Naruto yelled interrupting waving his arms rapidly in the air.

"Oh fine but she's not part of the team. Now let's get to know each other. My name's Kakashi, I like a lot of things but I also dislike a lot of stuff. I'm not ambitious enough to have a dream. Now you go" he said pointing to Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything. I dislike annoying people like Naruto. My dream is to kill a particular person." Naruto flinched alittle worried that it was himself that Sasuke was talking about.

"Emo….." Chiyoko sang causing Naruto to laugh. Sasuke glared at her but she was completely unfazed.

"Ooooookay then…. Naruto you go."

"Alright! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it! My like ramen, training, Sakura, and the rain! I dislike Sasuke and people who are rude for no reason. My dream is to become the greatest hokage ever! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me!" he yelled with a huge grin on his face.

"Well alrighty kid. Sakura your up."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like is," she looks towards Sasuke and blushes," I dislike-"

"She likes the emo, hates the kid for some unknown reason. Probably has some dream to marry emo boy and live happily ever after." Chiyoko interrupted clearly annoyed with Sakura.

"Ok then Hinata your turn."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga I like n…. na….. nothing. I dislike Sakura because she's rude for no reason at all. My dream is to……. Its p…private." All said while clearly staring at Naruto though he was too oblivious to notice.

"Ok my name is Kurenai, your competent sensei who will be on time! I like gardening and sushi. I dislike oblivious people. My dream is to have a family. Now that that's out of the way lets get started with the exercise."

"Huh? But we're ninja now we should have missions!" Naruto yelled.

"Consider this a mission then. You are going to be fighting Kakashi and myself to get one of these four bells."

"Wha four? But then there won't be enough for all of us!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes there is."

"No there are five of us!!"

"Chiyoko doesn't count, she's not a member of this team."

"She should be! If she gets one of the bells let her!"

"What? No."

"What's the matter? You a chicken?" Naruto accused.

"No one calls Kakashi Hatake chicken your on midget!" he yelled pack causing Kurenai to sweat drop. _That idiots just like a kid. _

After a beating on all parts, the group split up, Sasuke with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata with Chiyoko. All effectively hidden in the woods the Naruto's group worked on a plan to get those bells. Chiyoko now wore a large kitana on her back.

"What's with the sword Chiyoko?" Naruto asked

"This? It's a dragon sword. There's a total of seven and I've got them all. One's for you actually Naruto."

"What?! Really? Your gonna give me a sword?"

"Not just a sword, a dragon sword. Each one contains the power of a different element, this ones darkness." She said clearly trying to impress him, and it completely worked.

"REALLY?! SWEET!!" he yelled extremely excited about the gift he was going to receive.

"First off though, we need to get those bells. Any idea's?" Chiyoko asked the two Nin.

"Yeah I have one." Naruto said. The three huddled together as Naruto told them his plan.

Kurenai and Kakashi were in the center of the field waiting for an attack from one of the nin.

"Maybe they've given up?" Kurenai suggested

"No their thinking of a plan." Kakashi corrected.

"What makes you say that?" she questioned.

"Because they haven't yelled 'we give up' yet" he said.

"moron." She muttered. She looked out around the field trying to spot any of them. Suddenly Naruto and Chiyoko came charging at them. Chiyoko had the blade completely drawn allowing you to see its full design. It was completely black except a white design in the shape of a dragon. Naruto charged with a plain kunai knife. He jumped and threw it at Kakashi. Whilst he did that Chiyoko stabbed her blade into the ground causing it to crack. Out of the newly formed crack in the ground, streams of black energy raised and thrashed out at Kurenai who just barely managed to dodge. Suddenly Hinata appeared and hit as many of the chakra points in Kurenai's arms as she could, making them numb. She was pushed back by Kakashi who had reversed Naruto's kunai back at him causing him to disappear into smoke revealing it was a clone. He moved to help Kurenai with the dark energy but was cut off by Chiyoko who was now after him with her sword while the energy was still getting Kurenai.

From a distance Sasuke and Sakura watched with amazement as the three nin stood up to the two clearly superior ninja. When Naruto disappeared the two believed him a coward. They had to come up with a time to pounce and get the bells.

Chiyoko was finally knocked back by a summoning by Kakashi. Hinata was tied down by Kurenai. Chiyoko just smirked.

"NARUTO NOW!!!" she yelled. Suddenly hundreds of Naruto clones jumped out of the forest and charged the elder ninjas. Kakashi was distracted enough to not notice the dirt moving below him. Naruto jumped out of the ground and ripped off the bells. Suddenly there was a large poof. All the clones as well as Chiyoko and Hinata were gone.

"that midget got the bells." Kakashi said amazed.


	4. Chapter 4:Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

"Holy shit. They got them. They got the bells." Sasuke muttered. The smoke from the sudden disappearance of the hundreds of Naruto clones.

"How did that twerp get the bells? He's always been so useless." Sakura muttered.

The three victories nin met in the forest congratulating each other. Hinata and Chiyoko recently broke out of their bonds.

"That was amazing! It worked!" Naruto yelled pleased with his plan.

"Of course it worked! I's our plan right? That idea of yours was great but would've failed if not for Hinata and me." Chiyoko stated.

"Oh that's right! Hinata that was awesome! How'd you do that?" Naruto stated whilst running over to her.

"It's just my blood limit…." She mumbled looking at her feet.

"It was amazing! The three of us will be an unstoppable team!"

_Flash back_

_ The plan was very simple in its origin. Naruto would send in a clone while Chiyoko and Hinata would through a frontal attack. Then Naruto's clones would appear and snatch the bells. Chiyoko saw to many wholes for it to work._

"_That's a good plan kid but do you have enough chakra to do it?"_

"_Oh yeah….."_

"_Don' sweet it kid. This blade of mine's got some special abilities with it. One allows me to take peoples chakra I'll just rout it to you. But they may be able to destroy th' clones. Any other way to get the bells?"_

"_Uh I know one…." Hinata managed to say._

"_Great! What is it?" Naruto yelled_

"_N…Naruto you c….could go underg-ground and steal it from underneath t…them." She stuttered._

"_Huh? Underground? How? I don't have a shovel."_

"_Maybe you could transform into a bug or something and sneak up to them." Chiyoko suggested."_

"_Is that even possible?" Naruto questioned._

"_Then just dig with your hands! It's our best bet so don't mess up kid!"_

_ End flash back_

"So we have all the bells. Who stays on the team Sasuke or Sakura?" Chiyoko questioned.

"Sakura of course!" Naruto yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? That girl? No way. That'd just be annoying," Chiyoko said "wait I have an idea. Hinata, Naruto lets go find the others."

As Kakashi and Kurenai sat waiting for the four new members that would be on the team Chiyoko gave both Sasuke and Sakura a bell each. The 5 nin approached the sensei's. Chiyoko held one bell, as did Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata however had one bell for each of them their index fingers tied together by the string of the bell.

AN: the next chapter will be longer. Sorry if the explaining of the plan sounded lame. Also as fair warning as the story progresses Sasuke and Sakura's characters will become less important until later. Read and review.


	5. AN

Author's notes

I'm alittle reluctant to update if I'm unsure if anyone's actually reading it. Start reviewing alright? Reviews provide inspiration for authors.


	6. Chapter 5:Dragon

AN: I may make this story cross over due to it's stories similarity's to the game Legend of the dragoon, if anyone knows if I have to please tell me.

Chapter 5: Dragoon

Naruto was just a ninja, but he was going to become part of a millennium old war. Humans and dragons fighting one another. The sword Chiyoko planned to give him played a very large role in this war, as did her own. Seven heroes bearing the powers of the dragons. Darkness, Ice, Light, Thunder, Earth, Fire, and Cosmos. Each owner of a dragon blade's family has been a member of an ancient race, known as the dragoons. Humans cursed by dyeing dragons. Seven warriors fought and killed the elemental dragons but were cursed in the process. Their blades cursed to bear the elemental power of the slain dragon; the human's curse was painful. They grew wings. When consumed they are consumed with rage they lose themselves, abandon their weapons and become more dragon like. Lashing out with fangs and claws. When their children were born it was believed that they didn't bear the curse but they did. The age that determines the transformation to dragoon is 16. That is when the wings of the dragon sprout. An incredibly painful process. The dragons that have been sleeping for thousands of years are now awaking the descendants of the elemental dragons. Thus the dragoons must be awakened. No other can stand against them.

Naruto must be prepared to fight the dragons as a dragoon. He is meant to be the leader of the dragoons.

AN: this is the start of the main story, I'm sorry for the short chapter but after this the chapters will get much longer. Some dragoons will be OC but any suggestion for characters is great. Suggest in reviews.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Kage Bijuu you are correct that these dragoons are different. And yes they did wear armor with wings attached. The wings is something I wanted the characters to have despite when the armor was on or off to make the dragoon spirits more attached to their owners. The armor will come later.

Naruto awoke in his apartment on the day of his squad's biggest mission yet. The night before Chiyoko had given him the sword of flame. She then told him she wouldn't be able to join him on the mission. Now this was pretty normal, she would have to skip out missions every once in a while. She never told anyone why.

Anyway the mission was to the land of waves, they were escorting a bridge builder. Seemed simple enough till they were all attacked by two masked ninja. Sasuke wanted to look good in front of Kakashi so he let Naruto attack first. Naruto pulled out the sword and tried to imitate the move Chiyoko pulled during the bell exercise, it didn't cause black chakra to drain the enemies, it just lit them on fire that exploded out of the ground. Kakashi quickly put out one of the ninja to question him.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked the burned ninja.

"A merc." He replied in a raspy voice.

"Who hired you?"

"That's none of your business." At this response Kakashi pulled a kunai on him.

"Tell me!" he yelled at the dieing nin.

"It's none if you're fucking business…." The nin said as he drew his last breath.

"Dammit." Kurenai muttered, the old bridge builder began to act nervous. Sasuke and Sakura were in aw at Naruto's blade.

AN2: sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter and the lateness of it. I've been suffering from writers block.

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 7: VOLCANO

Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts.

Chapter 7: Volcano

Hinata felt many things as Naruto unleashed his attack on the merc nin, but more then anything, she was scared of him. He had unleashed a power that was unheard of even amongst the Uchiha. And he made it look like nothing at all. From what Chiyoko had told her he hadn't even created an addition move yet.

-_Flash back-_

"_Now listen carefully kidos, this blade can be real dangerous for enemies if you learn to use additions. Now additions are moved created by the blade users that unleash a large portion of the swords power. When you make these its kind of a tradition to yell the name of the move. Like whip lash!"_

_-End flash back-_

She knew Naruto was trying to think of one. But she had no idea how long it would take him. But from what she'd just seen, his addition could kill them all.

The team reached a village in the land of waves. They immediately took the old man to the bridge. They were swiftly attacked by one man, bearing a giant sword and wearing a white mask over his mouth. He didn't wait for words. He charged forward towards the old man but Naruto was waiting. When the ninja's sword came down Naruto's blade blocked it. Naruto pushed him away from the others and farther into the fields. A large dome of flame trapped the two in a fight with one another.

"A Dragoon. Hmmm what's your name boy?"

"Naruto."

"Well then boy, let's get this over with." At this Zabuza lunged at Naruto who dodged easily by jumping over him, but it was a trick. As soon as Naruto jumped over him several kunai flew at him. He deflected most of them but still many hit. Naruto was going so quickly end it. He moved faster then Zabuza had ever seen. He sliced into him three times. The wounds started to burn.

"VOLCANO!" Naruto yelled as Zabuza burst into flames but before he could be permanently damaged, Chiyoko appeared and put out the flame. Quickly healing Zabuza.

"What the hell?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut up!" she replied.

"Zabuza, you are a Dragoon. The Dragoon of Ice. You must come with me."

AN: Lame I know but I needed another Dragoon. To anyone who's wondering Hinata will also be a dragoon. I need suggestions or OC's for other dragoons.

Read & Review!


	9. Chapter 8: Mirage

Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts.

Chapter 8: Mirage

"Chiyoko, what's the point of the dragoons being rebirthed?" Zabuza questioned.

"I'm not sure. The dragon sages haven't told me yet. All we know is some one called Mirage has been running around destroying smaller villages. He has glowing red eyes with cross shaped pupils . Has an enormous amount of chakra. Thinish, but very tall. Long White hair, and has a black cloak that completely covers him from head to toe wears a demon mask. His puppet is summoned through a scroll, his zanba is carried on his back. But killing all those innocents still wasn't enough. He wondered around fighting any ninja he found, and slaughtered them without even thinking twice.

Two people are always following him around. One is a kid. The other is a physical skills are almost peerless. He is insanely fast himself, his hand to hand combat skills would rival that of even the most skilled opponent, and while he prefers using his puppet, he is not afraid to switch to close-quarters combat. He has several mid and long-range jutsu, but is a close combat lover."

"Holy shit…" Naruto muttered.

"It gets worse."

"How the hell could this get worse?" Zabuza yelled.

"He's the Wind Dragoon. We have to either make him work for us for good. Or kill him."

"Heh no problem, I'll handle it fine." Naruto stated as he jumped out the window.

"Naruto wait!" Chiyoko yelled but he was already too far gone. The two remaining dragoon quickly followed him.

Mirage stood in an open field. Bodies littered across the ground. His companions, Daisuke and Ai, behind him. His zanba covered in blood. He felt two sharp pains on his back as if something were trying to bust out of his skin. The blowing wind brought a stop to that. He looked back at Daisuke and Ai.

"Lets go." He muttered as he began to walk, his companions quickly following.

Hinata was wandering looking for Naruto at their usual training area when she noticed it. A glowing white crystal like the one that's been engraved in Naruto's chest. She moved to pick up the crystal when a bright light consumed her and she fell unconscious. As she lay there a bright distinctive light could be seen just below her neck. A hooded figure picked her up and carried her away.

AN: to the creator of Mirage, you know who you are, thank you very mush for allowing me to use this character, I've decided to make this a multi part series again for all those who care about that. Read and Review. Hoping for more reviews. They really let the fanfic writers know you care.


	10. Chapter 9: Light

Thank you all for the reviews. Hinata's going to be just as important in this story as Naruto is. So logically she'll be a dragoon too. Also I'm going to end this section of the story within the next couple of chapters and the begin working on its sequel which will be called Burning Earth.

Chapter 9: Light

Hinata awoke to see nothing but the darkness of a cave. The soil she lay on was cold and damp. She felt a sharp pain on her right hand. She heard foot steps coming towards her. She quickly laid back down to fain sleep.

Naruto, Chiyoko, and Zabuza arrived to a field littered with bodies.

"Oh my god…" Chiyoko muttered disgusted by the display in front of her.

"Where is that bastard?" Naruto yelled as he searched for survivors.

"Stop" Zabuza commanded.

"Why the hell should we?" Naruto questioned.

"These men were assassins."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? They're assassins, killers. BAD PEOPLE."

"So what? Is there a point to this fact or are you just stating random shit?" Chiyoko said more then asked.

"They weren't just assassins; they were the coldest ones out there. They deserve this death."

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbled as he cremated the bodies, "We still have to find him. Which way did he go Chiyoko?"

"Looks like he went east. Lets get going." She said as the three began following the wind dragoons trail.

Mirage could feel the three ninja following him, he moved to a more open area for the battle. One of them was immensely powerful. He didn't care about the other two. The sky began to darken as he felt Naruto coming closer at an alarming speed.

Hinata lay quietly as the two robed men spoke. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she didn't care. She was scarred more then she has ever been.

Naruto charged towards Mirage, blade drawn. The blade was on fire as Naruto landed in front of Mirage. He stabbed the blade into the ground ad screamed

"Explosion!"

AN: Read and review! Ask any questions and I'll try my best to answer them.


	11. Chapter 10: Fight

Well I got no reviews for the last chapter and that's very depressing. I know it was a lot of cliffhangers but I did that for a reason. A stupid reason but a reason none the less!

Disclaimer: the Naruto and dragoon series' do not belong to me.

Chapter 10: Fight

"Explosion!" the earth began to crack, red spikes of lave rocketed towards mirage, he was able to dodge but barely. The spikes connected with a nearby tree which burst into blue flames. First blood went to Mirage; he used his zanba to cut right across Naruto's back.

"Gah! Damn it!" Naruto yelled. Mirage looked at him and felt no need to kill him.

"We're done here boy." He said as he turned to walk away. But he fell as he then felt a blade cut down his back.

"Your done you murderer!" Naruto yelled his jacket torn. Mirage could see the once open cut on his back. Naruto had burned the wound on his back to stop the bleeding. Mirage jumped away. His back wound was becoming burned closed like Naruto's. It burnt like hell.

Naruto went on the offensive. When he found where his opponent landed he unleashed the explosion again. This time Mirage was only able to dodge all but one. It stabbed into his side. He was launched by the explosion from the spike. He was able to land on his feet. Naruto appeared from the smoke. Flying at Mirage from the air. He was able to dodge Naruto's punch and cut open Naruto's back. Naruto rolled and landed in a crouched position. Smoke from his back as the wound sealed itself. His eye's glowing red he charged again at Mirage. He swung his now burning blade and cut open Mirage's chest. The wound burned itself closed but mirage lost a great deal of blood. Naruto was about to bring his blade down on Mirage again until Mirage stabbed him. Naruto was flung off the blade. He lay on the ground. Mirage began to walk away regretting the unnecessary death.

"I never planned to kill you boy…" he mumbled as he walked away.

"Well I plan to kill you!" Naruto yelled as he jumped towards Mirage. A glow was around Naruto. It looked like other worldly red armor. Mirage swung his zanba up as Naruto swung his blade down.

The two attacks were blocked by Chiyoko and Zabuza.

"Enough!" Chiyoko yelled at Naruto as the armor disappeared," We have no time for this pointless battle! Hinata is in trouble!"

"Wha? How?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll explain later! We have to save her and stop the blood moon!" Chiyoko yelled as she ran off to get to Hinata," come on!"

"What the hell is the blood moon?" Naruto screamed as he ran after her. Followed by Zabuza as well as Mirage, Daisuke, and Ai.

"Why the hell are you coming?" Naruto questioned as they ran.

"To help! I'm not your enemy boy!" he answered, "The Dragons are!"

Hinata began to listen to the hooded figures as they're numbers grew.

"It's time we released the dragons." said hooded man number 1.

"Agreed, this world needs they're cleansing." Said hooded man number 2.

"No there's still hope for the humans!" replied hooded woman number 1.

"I agree with Elisa, the dragons are too dangerous. They would destroy everything." Hooded woman number 2 said.

"Silence! The humans have one hour to prove they have enough sense in them to save their world." The hooded man with the crown declared.

"Agreed" chimed the other hooded figures.

AN: Ok so Mirage is a slightly insane good guy with murderous tendencies. He's gonna be a main character for the last two chapters of this story and all the sequels. If anyone cares Sasuke and Sakura will be returning in the next story. Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 11: Blood Moon

Ok there was a slight misunderstanding with the comment mirage being a main character. He is not going to be the main character. That is Naruto and Hinata. I simply meant he is going to be a main character in the since that he is joining Naruto's group and will be taking on a stronger role as a dragoon. To kage bijuu unfortunately this shall be the final chapter of blood moon. The Virgo will appear in the next story.

Disclaimer: the Naruto and dragoon series' do not belong to me.

Chapter 11: Blood moon.

30 minutes have passed and Chiyoko and the others have yet to find Hinata. Naruto split away from the group to search on his own. He was considerably closer to Hinata's location.

Hinata's act held strong as the hooded man with the crown spoke to the hooded woman that Hinata remembers as Elisa.

"What should we do with the girl?" she asked him.

"Get rid of her."

"What? She's done nothing wrong." Elisa questioned shocked by her leaders command.

"Do not question me girl or you shall join her! The boy's after us to find her, he doesn't know what the blood moon is. Get her out of her and end her or he'll interfere!"

"I'm sorry lord; I'll take care of her." She said as she picked up the very conscious Hinata and carried her away.

-15 minutes left-

Naruto arrived at a cave hidden by a water fall. Just out side of the cave were two figures, one was a hooded woman the other was Hinata. Rushing over Naruto called to her.

"Hinata!" he yelled as he landed in front of the two women.

"Take her away from here! There's not enough time to stop the blood moon but you can still survive and prevent this!" Elisa told him as she handed him Hinata.

"Gah! You guys keep talking about the blood moon! What the hell is it anyway?" he demanded.

"We don't have much time! It's the end of the world. It's the release of the dragons and the Virgo. They'll kill everything! I can weaken them but I have to go back now." She explained. Naruto took a moment to consider what the woman had told her.

"Where should I take her?"

"There is a temple that's safe from these monsters temporally. It's to the east. You'll have to leave after the blood moon."

"Why?"

"Because the barriers break down after 24 hours" she explained as she prepared to return to the cave.

"Wait!" Naruto commanded, "What'll happen to you?" she turned her hood fell off her face revealing her dark hair and grey eyes.

"I don't know…." She muttered, "But I have to help you. No matter what." She finished. She pulled herself free, put her hood back on, and ran back into the cave. Naruto watched her go for a moment. Then charged in the direction of his friends.

-0 hour-

Naruto reached the others and explained. They all began to rush towards temple. They barely reached the ruined temple in time. The group looked around as the sky went dark. Monsters exploded out of the earth near the leaf village. The leaf village burst into flames. Floods spread across the desert. The earth cracked. Lava burst forth reshaping the land. Forests burned down. Screams of panic were heard all over. The world was coming to an end.

The Dragoons emotions varied from one to one. Zabuza was shocked. Hinata was in tears. Naruto was pissed. It was impossible to decipher Mirage's emotions due to his mask. But Chiyoko looked as though she was expecting worse.

"Something's not right." Chiyoko said. The dragons wreaked some havoc but while the villages were burned, she could see many villagers escaping the leaf. Maybe the leaf was the only one with survivors but what was the weirdest part. The Virgo didn't appear. Instead giant skeletons rocketed across the sky. Then the glowing red moon went out. There was no light….

To be continued.

AN: And there we go! The end of blood moon. I'll release the first chapter of burning earth. That story will have longer chapters if I get enough time on it. And it'll be a longer story in general. To all those who review I'll add one more chapter based on a vote. And I'll need three more dragoons. Tell me in review and I'll make them into it. Now if you guys vote for a new chapter it'll be a preview of the next story because it might be a while before I update again. Well that's all for now. You guys are great with your reviews.


	13. Chapter 0: Preview of Burning Earth

Alrighty I got a vote for the preview chapter. Sadly no votes for dragoons.

Disclaimer: the Naruto and dragoon series' do not belong to me.

Chapter 0: Preview of Burning Earth

The group began to explore the now dark temple. From the outside it looked completely ruined but when examined closely one could see that there was and entire mansion under the temple. It was full of old rooms and treasures. Naruto and Hinata wandered off from the group to find Naruto a new outfit given what happened to his signature orange jacket. They went through so many rooms before they even found an out fit. And the first one they found was a frilly pink dress. One I might add Hinata was very insistent that he wear. This caused a very long chase that landed them in a large room. In this circular chamber there were 8 crystals each glowing with a different color. One red, one yellow, one blue, one purple, and one green. The remaining three were dark. Each of these crystals where on shrines at 8 different points in the room. The shrines had a circle carved around them that spiraled around to a smaller circle in the middle. Each of the shrines also had slots for a blade to sit in.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked.

"Don't have a clue…" Hinata muttered the pink dress forgotten on the floor. She looked at the shrines, "Naruto try putting your sword in this slot."

"? Why would I do that?" he asked as he pulled it out of the hilt on his back.

"Do it boy" Mirage said as he appeared for the hall. Naruto grumbled but complied.

When the blade slid into its given slot Naruto was covered and flam and shot back. His body was smoking; as it cleared you could begin to see and altered Naruto. He wore black pants and a black shirt with two holes in the back. Over that was a long red trench coat that, like the jacket, had two holes in its back. He wore armored pads on his hands, as well as his shoulders. Finally he wore black leather boots and had two blade hilts on his side. Naruto looked at his new out fit wondering what the !$% just happened.

"Naruto, it's time that I explain what the dragoons really are…." Chiyoko said as she appeared behind Mirage.

END OF PREVIEW

AN: ok so I need dragoons guys. Suggestions? And by that I mean I really don't want to use more made up characters. Please suggest some characters for the next installment.


End file.
